Todays market for mobile terminals, such as mobile transceivers in the form of cellular phones has grown rapidly since their first introduction over a decade ago. One clear trend for these mobile terminals is the reduction in size (both length and thickness) and the incorporation of ever more technical features into them, such as media player functions, GPS-functionality, mini-keyboards with QWERTY-layout and others.
Therefore, mobile terminals with a so called slider function have become increasingly popular. By means of the slider function, two halves of the mobile terminal can be moved in relation to each other, such that in a basic position, where the two halves cover each other completely, only basic functions of the mobile terminal are available.
In a different position where the lower half of the mobile terminal is moved out from the upper half, additional functions of the mobile terminal are uncovered. Usually, it is the keypad that is uncovered in this situation.
Most recent developments in the field of mobile terminals have resulted in mobile terminals with a slide function with three different positions. While the first and second end-positions are essentially identical with the previously described slider mobile terminals, in the second end-position, the lower half is slid above the upper half uncovering keys for operating media player functionality, browsing or games stored on the mobile terminal.
However, such newly developed sliding mechanisms have the disadvantage of a not completely stable center position. Also, there is a need for making the step of moving the mobile terminal into the two end-positions more simple and user-friendly.
Thus, there is a need for a sliding mechanism for a mobile terminal which solves at least some of the problems related to known technology.